undertalefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Moisseauneur
Le Moisseauneur ( Reaper Bird en VO ) connu au combat sous le nom de "," (une simple virgule) avant que les conditions pour l'épargner soient vérifiées, est un des Amalgamis rencontré dans le Labo Originel. Quand le protagoniste le trouve, il est déguisé en bulle affichant un point d'exclamation qui apparaît quand Frisk se regarde dans le miroir. Il est composé de parties d'Astigmate, de Croâpaud Ultime, et de Héroplasme. Son corps est si long qu'environ un tier de celui-ci cache la boîte de dialogue. Apparence La tête de Moisseauneur est faite du corps d'Astigmate, avec les "jambes" d'Astigmate servant de bec à Moisseauneur. Les petites zones blanches sous ses yeux, que l'on pourrait prendre pour ses sclérotiques, sont en réalité des dents qui se referment occasionnellement sur les yeux. Les ailes du Moisseauneur sont faites des jambes de Croâpaud Ultimes alors que ses propres jambes sont des jambes de Héroplasme bizarrement agrandies. L'attaque principale de Moisseauneur, "Everyman", a un corps de personnage de dessin animé, bien qu'il soit un peu plus gros. Sa tête possède un appendice ressemblant à un museau, ainsi que deux petits rond noirs pour ses yeux. Attaques * Everyman apparaît à droite de l'écran et sa tête est attaquée par un essaim de papillons, l'amenant à se tordre de douleur. La seule manière d'être blessé par cette attaque est d'aller volontairement sur Everyman ou les papillons. (c'est la première attaque qu'utilise Moisseauneur et elle ne se déroule qu'une seule fois). * Everyman, qui n'a maintenant plus de tête, marche vers la gauche en tremblant et les papillons s'envolent. * Everyman régénère des têtes et les lancent dans la direction de l’Âme du protagoniste. Stratégie Le Moisseauneur peut être épargné en effectuant : Embêter, Prier et Mystifier dans n'importe quel ordre. Citations * Ces phrases sont brouillées, superposées de manière insensée au début du combat, mais sont en fait des phrases d'Astigmate, Croâpaud Ultime et Héroplasme écrites les unes sur les autres. Texte d'ambiance * ,'' 'Neutre' * ''Smells like a , Neutre * You hum a familiar tune. But no one heard you. Fredonner * You wash your hands. Nothing happened. Clean * Your hands are clean enough to eat! encore * You kneel and pray for safety. , remembers its conscience. Prier * But , already remembered its conscience. encore * You did something mysterious. , recognizes it has more to learn from this world. Mystifier * But , was already mystified. encore * You picked on , . It seemed effective. Embêter * But , was already picked on. encore * You kneel and pray for safety. Reaper Bird seems to remember something. après que les conditions pour l'épargner soient vérifiées * You did something mysterious. Reaper Bird seems to remember something. après que les conditions pour l'épargner soient vérifiées * You pick on Reaper Bird. Reaper Bird seems to remember something. 'après que les conditions pour l'épargner soient vérifiées' * Reaper Bird seems placated. Prier et Embêter * This relentless future finally looks brighter and brighter. Examiner Détails * Il est possible de rencontrer Héroplasme, Astigmate et Croâpaud Ultime ensemble en combat dans le NOYAU. Le texte d'ambiance sera alors "C'est un cauchemar !", une allusion possible à Moisseaunneur. * Le nom du personnage anthropomorphique dans l'attaque de Moisseauneur, Everyman, a été confirmé dans un tweet de Toby Fox. * Reaper Bird, les Head-Mémoires et le(s) personnage(s) inconnu(s) ne sont pas dans l'épilogue avec les autre Amalgamis. * L'apparence de Reaper Bird à la Surface ressemble à l'attaque Chaos Buster utilisée par Asriel Dreemurr et le combat final de la Route Vrai Pacifiste. * Le texte affiché en examinant Moisseaunneur est fait des textes de Croâpaud Ultime, Héroplasme et Astigmate. * La manière dont le corps de Croâpaud Ultime est utilisé pour faire les ailes de Moisseaunneur est en inversant son corps. * Dans la chambre d'enfants de la maison de Toriel, des peluches ayant la même tête que Everyman peuvent être trouvé. Catégorie:Amalgamis Catégorie:Boss Catégorie:Ennemis de:Reaper Bird en:Reaper Bird es:Amalgamates#Reaper Bird ja:Reaper Bird pl:Reaper Bird ru:Птица-жнец uk:Птах-жнець zh:收割鳥